


Lawnmower Dog Gets Weird

by Bam4Me



Series: A Million Ways To Enter a Big/Little Relationship [40]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Caregiver!Rick, Diaper mention, First of a series, Gen, Lawnmower Dog remix, Nice Rick, Non-Sexual Age Play, This is NOT C137 this is an AU, little!Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: AU where it's a BDSM world and the weirdest thing out of everything is that Rick somehow tested as a caregiver and gives a shit wtf.





	Lawnmower Dog Gets Weird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princelokiofasgard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelokiofasgard/gifts).



> Blame Princelokiofasgard shes pretty much to blame for everything I do now days I love her so much.
> 
> This is a BDSM verse, for those of you that don't know, that means everyone identifies as Dom/sub/switch/neutral stuff like that. Rick is a caregiver. You literally cant even tell me that's OOC cause 1. AU 2. By the multiverse theory, EVERY version of Rick and Morty exist so lol I win. Jerry is a sub, Beth is a Domme, Summer is a switch between a little and a Dominatrix and she's amazing and badass but also plays with Morty like a good big sister should.
> 
> For those of you wondering, when Morty is talking about getting tested at the school, it's cause normally, in BDSM AUs I write, I don't make them get tested, their classification is 10000000000000% what they CHOOSE, but in this case, Morty doesn't surface from his headspace very often and is therefore in need of constant attention and a caregiver even as young as 14. Since Rick is a caregiver, Morty's parents pretty much just shove Morty at him as say 'good enough' and that's funny.
> 
> If you don't understand anything here, google ageplay I swear, this is nooooot a beginner safe fic and I don't wanna see comments on 'okay but why _______ happening tho?' 
> 
> Oh, also, Rick didn't leave Beth as a teenager. I know that's OOC but I couldn't justify having a caregiver Rick and still having him leave Beth, so there's that.
> 
> restlesscartoons.tumblr.com

Morty was tired. More tired than he had any right to be with dogs taking over the world and enslaving humanity.

 

But, well, Rick said it was only a dream, that they just needed to stay here long enough to win Snowball’s trust?

 

But… there was also that time that Rick told Morty that Santa was real but then Morty found him passed out naked under the tree with cookie crumbs all over the floor, and Dad said that Rick lied a lot. Of course, Rick said the next day that  _ Jerry _ was the liar there cause Santa totally showed up, but that doesn’t explain why Rick was naked, and also why Dad looked so disappointed.

 

Oh great, now Morty is confused again.

 

See, Morty was a little. It was in his nature to trust adults, especially caregivers. Even Summer was trusting of caregivers, but Mom says Summer could either turn out a little or a Domme one day, but they’re all  _ sure _ that Morty is a little. Morty is inclined to agree with them, if only because Jessica always baby talked him and ruffled his hair since she likes littles.

 

Rick didn’t wanna crush his dreams or anything, but he’s fairly sure that Jessica also pitied him because of being learning disabled, but was able to hide it behind a mask of finding children cute. Rick was suspicious. Okay, Rick was suspicious about anyone who got too close to Morty without a reason, but he’s not gonna tell anyone that. Beth and Jerry already seemed to think he cares about the little buggers he can’t let anyone see that having -at least one- little for a grandchild makes him  _ care _ more.

 

But, well, that’s what was going now, apparently. 

 

“I don’t see why you couldn’t convince Snowball to take Summer with us too.”

 

Rick didn’t look up from where he was taking apart a tv remote. Morty wasn’t sure what he was making, but for all he knew it could be something to save them, or drugs. Either is very possible. Rick was frowning, he looked sad. Morty wanted to hug him, because that always made him feel better, but he was curled up on a mattress on the floor of the room they’d been given two days ago. There were locks on the door, and Rick said he could get them open, but kicking a dog’s ass in a dream isn’t gonna stop the world from being taken over outside, and they needed Snowball to trust them.

 

So it’s possible that Rick is making drugs. He likes passing the time with drugs. Morty doesn’t think he’s ever met a more depressed caregiver than Grandpa Rick.

 

“I told you, that wasn’t Summer. Summer is safe in the real world. You and I need to travel light through this dream, Morty. We need to cause as little of a fuss as possible. If we die here, we’re dead. No do over. We can’t risk getting close to anyone.”

 

Morty wanted to go to sleep. He’s been so anxiety filled these past few days, up until an hour ago he’s been running on pure stiff energy, and now they’re in a room alone and it’s warm and Morty has his favorite blanket with him and he just wants to close his eyes.

 

“You should go to sleep, Morty.”

 

“We  _ are _ asleep.”

 

Rick got up with a little sigh, moving so he was sitting on the mattress next to his grandson. Morty snuggled up into his stomach. He shouldn’t feel so little and needy and  _ stupid _ , but he did. Rick always made him feel like that, ever since he was little. Also, he hasn’t slept in two days, and that also makes him little.

 

Rick’s hands were always warm. Really rough and strong, and warm. They felt nice in his hair, and Morty yawned against his side, giving a little wriggle as he burrowed himself further in his blanket. It was a big fluffy yellow one, made with soft yarn, Grandma had made it when they first got confirmation from the therapists the school made Morty go to, that Morty was for sure a little, and might not grow up the same way other kids would.

 

Morty had been really upset. Mom had cried when they told her he might not even get the  _ chance _ to go to college because it would be too hard for him. Dad hadn’t been sure how to handle him for a week after. Summer understood, because sometimes she was a little too, but Grandpa Rick  _ understood _ , and he refused to treat Morty any different outside of his needs as a little. And he didn’t; he still treated Morty like the moronic grandson he used to hide from the government. It was scarily refreshing.

 

He closed his eyes then, no longer able to fight it.

 

***

 

_ Rick had been sitting on the couch in the living room when Morty found him. He was in and out of counselor’s and doctor’s offices all week, and Jerry and Beth had placed a hiatus on their adventuring for now. Morty felt useless, and Rick had barely been home all week. He hated it. _

 

_ He was dragging his new yellow baby blanket behind him. Dad’s mom had made it for him a few months ago, when the teachers first started talking about getting Morty tested to see his classification levels, but she hadn’t given it to him until after they got the news three days ago. It had barely left Morty’s side since. He was just happy that  _ someone _ was willing to accept this without thinking it really  _ changed _ anything. _

 

_ He climbed up onto the couch with Rick, who turned to look at him for a long moment before lifting up his arm in a silent invitation for Morty to come snuggle into his side. Morty was the clingier of the grandkids, usually holding onto Rick whenever he could. He loved Rick, he’s been there since before Morty was born. Rick was a caregiver, he was always willing to take care of the kids, and Morty couldn’t help himself, he was just attached. _

 

_ Rick pulled the rest of the blanket up off the ground, wrapping it around Morty. “I missed you this week, kid.” _

 

_ Morty curled his fingers in Rick’s shirt. “Does this mean I can’t go on a-adventures anymore?” _

 

_ Rick rolled his eyes, snorting. Of course you can. Some dumb piece of paper is just that; a dumb piece of paper. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want.” _

 

_ Morty frowned. “Then how come they’re all making a big f-fuss about this?” _

 

_ Rick shrugged. “They just wanna make sure you’re not being put in the wrong classes. They just wanna make sure you can keep up with the other kids.” _

 

_ Morty thought about that for a moment, still frowning. “Just because I’m a little doesn’t mean I’m dumb.” _

 

_ “Exactly. The teachers making a fuss about this are a bunch of assholes who don’t know how classifications work. You should have been in special education classes  _ years _ ago. You’re not dumb because you’re a little, you’re dumb because you’re a Morty.” _

 

_ Morty scowled at him, but it was half hearted, and almost happy. He was just so happy he wouldn’t lose Rick too. _

 

***

 

When Morty woke up again, he was alone. But, he could still hear Rick. Rick was arguing with Snowball again.

 

“You really think a bunch of littles are a threat to you a-a-at all? No, Morty’s never done anything wrong and you know it, it’s  _ because _ he’s a little.”

 

Snowball seemed to think that over quite seriously, before leaving them again. Rick went back over to Morty and sat down on the mattress with a sigh.

 

“I know it’s just a d-dream, but if I can convince him that littles aren’t a threat, it’ll make things go faster.”

 

Morty still didn’t know what Rick’s plan was. He rarely did. He knew that this was a dream, and that Rick was still with him right now. Also, that he missed his big sister and he sort of wanted a hug.

 

Rick was giving Morty a funny look for a half a minute before he gave a big sigh, opening up his arms for the little to crawl into. He hid a little smile in Morty’s hair.

 

Clingy idiot.

 

***

 

“I don’t l-l-like this.”

 

Rick whistled low as he took a look around the nice room in Snowball’s new mansion. It was Morty’s room, and Snowball had gone all out on it, making it a nursery that any little would be jealous of. “What’s not to like, buddy? It looks great.”

 

Morty pouted at him, lower lip trembling. “I’m in  _ baby jail _ .”

 

Rick grinned. Yeah, that was the best part. “Aww, it’s okay, little b-buddy, you want out of there?”

 

Morty knew that Rick was making fun of him, but he was already crying a little, reaching out for him with eager grabby hands till Rick unlocked the sides of the crib, lowering the bars till Morty could climb out, flustered and upset after Snowball had put him in there and told him to be a  _ good boy _ . 

 

He  _ was _ a good boy, thank you very much, but baby jail was a terrible place to be and he didn’t wanna be there.

 

Rick was giving Morty that sunshine bright grin when he knelt down next to the little this time, gently wiping away those tears with his thumbs. “Oh, calm down, M-Morty, Grandpa’s not gonna keep you in that crib, you don’t need to worry.”

 

Morty sniffled, holding onto Rick’s wrists. “W-Where I sleep, then?”

 

Rick looked around the room for a moment, seeing that the only other options were the playpen -not much better, that’s still baby jail, they had one back in Rick’s lab, but only Rick was allowed to put Morty there, and only when he’s being a jerk- or an oddly oversized puppy bed, or the cot they had said was for Rick.

 

He thought about offering to share with the kid, but he also remembers Beth very recently scolding Rick that letting children sleep in your bed reinforces a need to rely on people or some other shit she learned on an infomercial or something. He could say fuck it and do it anyways, but he looked back at the little and sighed. Morty was always trying to be a big boy, even when he really wasn’t.

 

“W-w-we could just take the side off the crib, would that, would that be good, Morty?”

 

Morty still looked a little upset, but after a few sniffles, he nodded. Rick nodded and nudged Morty over to the playmat set out under a big window, opening up the toybox at the edge of it. “Okay, you play here while Grandpa fixes the crib, okay?”

 

Morty glared at him a little, flopping back on the mat without grabbing anything from the toybox. He didn’t wanna be here. He wanted to go home, to play with his big sister, to go back to adventuring with his grandpa and going to school. Well, going to school as much as Rick let him, anyways. Rick was sort of an asshole like that, he didn’t see the point of Morty’s getting a proper education.

 

No, he wasn’t one of those assholes who said they’d caution Beth and Jerry to pull Morty out of school entirely the moment he was confirmed to be a little - and the teachers who  _ had _ said that to them, were well aware that it’s illegal to keep children out of school, and it’s the only reason they didn’t suggest it. No, Rick’s hatred of a Morty being in school wasn’t because he was a little, it was because Morty’s need not concern themselves with being  _ smart _ .

 

Rick was taking a screwdriver to the side of the crib with the gusto of a madman, and Morty just sighed, turning over onto his stomach so he could bury his head in the soft playmat. Something big and soft was thrown at him, and he looked up to see that he was now covered in the soft baby blanket that Grandma had made him. He smiled a little, rolling towards Rick so he was tangled up in it, but Rick was already back to taking apart the crib.

 

Morty has seen a lot of Rick’s in his lifetime -and several times being put in the Citadel's dumb daycare center with all the other Mortys- and he knew that his Rick was different from them. For one, it was  _ rare _ -like, rarer than a Morticia even- for Rick to be classified as a caregiver. Rick’s don’t just  _ care _ about people, and they rarely were there for Beth all the way from childhood to adulthood even, like his was. Rick was an asshole in his own right of course, but it was hard to be mad at him when he’s nice and reads you bedtime stories and changes your diaper because he doesn’t want you to get a rash.

 

His Rick was different. He didn’t outright say his feelings -one time, Morty had to stronghold him into admitting that he even  _ liked _ being a caregiver, let’s not talk about how hard it is for him to say he loves someone- and he was drunk about as often as the other Ricks, but his Rick was loving and caring and always had toys on him to keep Morty distracted.

 

He sniffled a little, still feeling all full of emotions and like a stupid baby. He sat up, trying to scrub the tears out of his eyes with his palms, breath hitching dangerously in a way that told even him that he wouldn’t stop the sobs. He whined in the back of his throat, trying to keep them back, but the next thing he knew, Rick was there, pulling him up off the playmat and onto Rick’s hip. Morty sighed a little, enjoying the feeling of a familiar comfort, using one hand to clutch at Rick’s lab coat while he tried scrubbing at his eyes in a vain attempt to keep the rest of his tears away.

 

Rick was rubbing his back, and it felt really nice, so he laid his head on his shoulder and listened to the listless humming from his grandpa, already soothed in a way that none of the rest of his family could get him to. He finally looked up when he saw they were standing at the edge of the window -reinforced enough that the dogs thought they could contain them, but Rick had already shown that he could break out of the room in seconds if he wanted to- and he sat back a little, looking out.

 

Rick said they were somewhere in Colorado, a big green property with fields around it, green grass all the way to the treelines, but it was nighttime now, and the green wasn’t so glaring anymore. The sky was so full of stars, that Morty forgot why he was crying at all for a second, just watching it.

 

“I know you miss your family, I miss Beth and Summer too.”

 

Morty sort of missed Jerry too, because his dad was actually a really good dad, but he wasn’t dumb enough to say. He just nodded, too entranced by the nice view to cry. “Want my bed, not a stupid crib.”

 

Rick nodded into his neck, making Morty feel utterly content in his arms. Morty liked being here most, no matter where they were outside of dreams. It’s been nearly two weeks since they got here.

 

“I know. That’s why we’re here, Morty. If we don’t save the world, this will be our life afterwards. Or on another planet somewhere else. We have to find a way to save the world or there won’t be one.”

 

Morty sighed, leaning in for another cuddle, sad. “I know that.”

 

Rick nodded. “Good. Now, you need a change and a bath before bedtime.”

 

Now Morty’s upset noises were for entirely different reasons. He didn’t  _ want _ a bath.

 

***

 

About a month after they got to the dream world, Snowball decided to take them somewhere ‘special’ to celebrate the dogs taking over the world.

 

Which, apparently, was a playground. There were other littles running around, and even caregivers, but all of them seemed to have a dog owner not too far from them.

 

Morty instantly started squirming in the stroller, making needy noises when Rick didn’t come to help him out. He couldn’t figure out all these straps himself, he needed  _ help _ . This was torture.

 

“Hush you, don’t cry, I’ll let you out in a minute.”

 

Morty whimpered, vowing to get his revenge on this injustice- and immediately forgot to get his revenge when Rick finally let him out, because slides were much more important.

 

***

 

When Morty and Rick have been there a full six months, there was a big party the whole world over. Everyone in Snowball’s palace was completely trashed, no one was guarding the nursery room either. Rick decided to take Morty outside using their ‘reinforced’ window to get out onto the lawn without anyone seeing them.

 

Morty was a little tired, wrapped up in his favorite blanket while Rick had a picnic basket in one hand, and a bottle of tequila in the other. They passed a drunken rottweiler hoarking in the bushes on the way, and Morty and Rick both frowned when he instantly started eating it afterwards. Ew.

 

Morty collapsed onto the picnic blanket with a heavy yawn while Rick started pulling food out of the basket. After he had gotten over missing his family, this was sort of like a nice vacation, but he hasn’t been awake past bedtime for a month, and it was hard to keep his eyes open. He liked being out here under the stars though.

 

“Rick?”

 

“Yeah, buddy?”

 

“Will we remember any of this later on?”

 

“Yeah. All of it.”

 

“Even when that German Shepherd dog tried to use me as a hostage to take over the government because he said my crotch smelled good, and you had to shoot him in the head even though his head was like two inches from my pants?”

 

“...yup.”

 

Morty sighed, shoving a piece of chocolate in his mouth. Chocolate was a rare resource now that dogs ruled the world, but Rick wasn’t without his portal gun, and so the two of them weren’t without a few creature comforts. “Cool, I guess.”

 

***

 

By the time a year had gone by, Snowball was completely attached to Morty, and Morty hadn’t been ‘big’ in a few months.

 

Snowball was devastated when Morty got sick, but it worked in the end.

 

Morty was clinging to Rick’s labcoat as they watched the last of them go through the portal, wondering how the world would fair without dogs in it now. Rick just reached down and patted his head while Jerry cried about something stupid and Summer took selfies while ignoring them all.

 

Yeah, things were back to normal for them, it seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> restlesscartoons.tumblr.com


End file.
